


Pick me up (on the way home)

by DarkShadeless



Series: SWTOR - collection [11]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)
Genre: (okay so mayb it IS my usual), Fluff, M/M, Yes I know XD not my usual, feeeeelings, just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 18:12:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19256497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkShadeless/pseuds/DarkShadeless
Summary: Theron hadn't counted on his transport coming early.





	Pick me up (on the way home)

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, attempt one to write smut for the nsfw challenge i picked up: I wouldn't call this a failure but it's not porn. xD

 

 

If Theron is honest with himself, the whole mess with the Order of Zildrog has left its mark. Maybe that will fade with time.

It… hasn't yet. Not enough.

He was the one who wanted to go back out, be useful, be… part of the Alliance again and prove his loyalty, but he can't deny that when his ride rolls around to pick him up two days early and the cargo hold opens on the sight of his lover his throat goes tight.

By the state of Yon's armor he rerouted straight from a battlefield. He looks tired but he's smiling, that smile he gives only to Theron, and yeah, maybe some of his need to _not be home_ had been tied up in his empty bed and emptier quarters, waiting around while Yon is out there fighting.

If the last year has taught Theron anything it is that he doesn't do so well on his lonesome.

He swallows, hard, and boards and… he's still dithering over whether to close the distance between them the way he wants to when Yon makes the decision for him.

His lover pulls him in, still smiling. He smells a bit of smoke and blaster fire and his lips are chapped. Theron closes his eyes and kisses back for all he's worth.

He swears he can _taste_ Yon's laugh. "Hey there."

All of Theron's nerves leave him to sag into his embrace all at once. "Hey yourself. Come all this way to pick me up?"

Yon's grin turns a little rueful. "It wasn't far."

Lies _._ Theron doesn't need his implant to tell. But they are white lies, airy and almost sweet.

He's smiling too and he only realizes it when his cheeks hurt a little from the force of it. "I love you."

Never gets old, seeing Yon's eyes light up when he says that. Theron steals another kiss before he can say anything, soft with what comes next, what _always_ comes next.

 

_That might have been the worst part of playing traitor, after, when he got to say it again and… he didn't know. If Yon would- if he-_

"I love you too." He whispers it, still close enough to kiss, as if it's a precious secret only for them.

It makes Theron ache a little to think about why that is the way it is but he's selfish enough to crave it too. If his lover wants to keep the words close and shield them that means they make him _weak_ , make him afraid to lose them. They make him _feel_. He _means_ them.

And that's all Theron could ever want.

 

 


End file.
